Terror From the Dirt
by Blaze808
Summary: Revenge and jealousy, and Yamcha are not a good mix! Vegeta finds this out the hard way! Rated K  for some very mild crude humor


**Hello everyone! This is another one-shot made by Yours Truly, and this one is a request from **_**bvprincess**_** and I like the idea, and now have an excuse to do such****. This is like a sequel, or a copy of Needle Day. It's like that story, except that it's another character's turn to "wet themselves" in the face of their fears! This is also a bit of a Y/B/V triangle fic.**

**I do not own DBZ**

Yamcha was walking to the Capsule Corp to see Bulma when he saw a familiar scowling midget in front of him.

"What do you want?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I'm here to see _my_ girlfriend, Vegeta." He huffed at Vegeta

"She's busy in the lab. Go away…"

"Nice try, but no cigar. She's over there, and besides…she _wanted_ to see me. Ta-ta!" Yamcha mocked

A small growl escaped from the Saiyan's throat, and he quickened his pace toward where Bulma was sunbathing.

"Hi Bulma! Listen, maybe you should put a leash on your guard dog over there." He gestured to Vegeta, who looked very indignant at the statement.

Bulma laughed, but Vegeta did not. In fact, he walked over and used a small chi blast him.

Yamcha turned around to say something, when Bulma gasped and started to howl in laughter.

"Yamcha! I didn't know you had such a cute butt!" Bulma managed to say through her howling of laughter.

He turned around, and his face went red; first of utter mortification, then of rage, to the point that if he was Saiyan, he would have gone SSJ2. His pants had a hole that exposed half of his rear.

He turned around, only to hear Bunny exclaim "Oh my!" from behind him.

He turned around yet again, and Bulma started laughing. He clutched his hands to his exposed flesh on his behind, and sprinted to his house, causing a few questionable stares from people he knew.

"That Saiyan is going to get it!" He hissed

But how? Vegeta had never exposed any weaknesses, or anything he could harness for revenge, without turning into Meany of the Month, or Road Kill of the Month. Well, he was going to be road kill, but he didn't want to be both. Especially in Bulma's eyes. He entered his house, changed his clothes into his battle wear and sat down to think. What could he do? What would even _get_ to the guy? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…but then he remembered something that had happened on the Christmas Party. Vegeta had given quite the kiss to Bulma under the mistletoe, when he was watching.

Yamcha's face went red again for the second time that day. Revenge wasn't the only thing at stake…his relationship with Bulma was too! He had to think of something quick.

Then, he decided to call Bulma. She had to live with the guy, so surely she knew something!

He dialled the number, bracing for any comments on today's incident

"Hello?" Bulma didn't sound happy.

"Hi Bulma! It's me!"

"Oh! Hello 'sweet-cheeks'!" Her voice lightened up

Yamcha made a mental note to wish that the nickname and incident would be erased from history when he saw the Dragonballs again.

"What happened over there? You sounded irked!" Yamcha changed the subject.

"The cranky Saiyan happened, that's what."

"Oh? What did he do?"

"After the encounter, he had went inside, and a bit later, I see a flash of light and hear an explosion, and there he is, staring at this apple gloop that's in a crater in my house like a…"

"Madman?"

"Yes! Madman! I look at him for an explanation, but this is what the dork is like," she gave a small ahem and mimicked Vegeta "There was a hole in it. Honestly, I don't know how I deal with him!"

"Well, that's just more proof that you are Wonder Woman. Anyway, I think I need to feed Puar, so I have to go. Bye!" Yamcha said

He hung up the phone and smiled such a smile that would make Freeza flee for the hills. Holes in apples equalled worms. Maybe…Vegeta hates worms. That gave Yamcha an awful idea. He grabbed a shovel and set to work.

The next day was the annual picnic that Chi-Chi and Goku hosted. Yamcha was hoping that Vegeta got dragged along to the picnic. He had been, and he was walking with Bulma looking like he had got his tail cut off all over again. Yamcha couldn't wait to see his face when the big one was pulled off.

They all sat at the table and started to eat. Yamcha snuck behind Vegeta and grabbed his bucket and pulled out a 5 meter long worm that was dripping in slime, and slipped its head down the back of his shirt and went back beside Bulma.

"What were you doing?'

"You'll see. Just watch."

Vegeta started to pause from eating, with his mouth open, and put his hand down the back of his shirt. When he pulled it out, a massive slime wad was on his hand. His face carried a look of repulsion as he took a stick and tried to scrape it off, when he looked down to see something travelling to the front of his shirt, up to the collar, when a giant worm head popped out. They just stared at each other for a long time, and then they let out their screams.

"ARGHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs

"AHHHHH!" The worm screamed at the top of its lungs

"ARGHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs

"AHHHHH!" The worm screamed at the top of its lungs

"ARGHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs

"AHHHHH!" The worm screamed at the top of its lungs

"ARGHHHHH…*oop*" Vegeta clutched his mouth as his skin colour started to resemble Piccolo's.

Everyone in front of him quickly shifted to the side to be out of the way of the coming Vomit-Comet.

They got out in the nick of time as a sea of carrots, potatoes, and various meats and breads were cast out.

A simultaneous ew spread through the crowd.

Goku walked up to him and grabbed the worm, unfortunately, the head slipped from his hands into Vegeta's mouth. Let's just say, another wave of spilt cookies spurted like a fountain, drenching Goku in many colours.

"Now that's just gross." Kurirn commented to Yamcha.

"Yeah, but it is funny, except for what happened to Goku." Yamcha sniggered

The worm was now dead, due to the exposure to the vomit, but it was still latched on to poor Vegeta's torso.

Razzy (remember her from Needle Day?) rolled her eyes and went up to him.

"Pull off your shirt; we won't get it off if we can't see where it's hooked on you."

He nodded weakly and pulled it off. His body was trembling hard. A small whimper escaped his throat.

"You're going to be fine. It'll be off soon."

The onlookers watched curiously as she took a small jackknife and cut the worm, and it fell off with a squelch and a thud.

Vegeta looked at it, and shuddered, then looked at everyone who was staring.

She looked at him. "Have fun trying to rebuild the 'cool' act after this one."

Then she walked off without another word.

And on cue, everyone started to laugh. Except for Goku.

"Guys! I think that maybe we should cut him some slack! After all, everyone is scared of something!"

"I am _not_ scared of worms." Vegeta huffed, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Then what was _that_?" Yamcha pointed out.

Vegeta's face went red and his arms moved strangely.

"Final…"

Strangely, this event was never mentioned again, and has been kept that was for many years.

The End

**I hope that was good! Thanks for reading, and in case there is anyone who didn't recognize what just happened, we'll just say that the Z gang ended up looking very crispy from a Final Flash. **


End file.
